Daddy Dearest
by Vani Jane
Summary: ONESHOT INCEST! Cagalli is Athrun's daughter, and shes having -ehem- dreams about her dearest daddy! And he's caught her in the middle of... Read and Review!


**A/N: **Repost, guys. Want to know why it's on this account? Read the notice at my profile. Thanks! Read and review!  
**Disclaimer: **I wanna thank Fukuda for not ending Destiny with Athrun and Cagalli together, yuck! If I owned it, I would end it with Meyrin's death, no offense meant. I don't own it!

**"Daddy Dearest"**

Cagalli glanced at her frog clock. It was nearly midnight and she was not yet done with her assignments. Okay, so she was done with all the rest, but she wasn't done in studying for her English quiz. She got up and went in the kitchen, she was really thirsty.

She quietly tip toed to the kitchen so not to wake her father up. She no longer had a mother. She lived alone with her father since her mother and father never had seen eye to eye and always argued that they finally got a divorce.

Cagalli chose to stay with her father and not with her mother since her mother never did show any kind of love towards her unlike her father. She had no idea why they were always arguing but then, she didn't care as long as she was out of their lives.

Her father was always kind to her but then, she knew the consequences if she woke him up at night. It wasn't nice. Her father doesn't like to be disturbed from his sleep. So she quietly went to the kitchen. She got a drink of water and went back up stairs.

She passed by her father's room and the door was ajar. Curiosity filled her and she peeped into the small opening. She saw her daddy in his king sized bed moaning, no, make that masturbating! She blushed and covered her mouth to stop her gasp. Then she ran quietly to her room and closed her door.

She jumped on her bed and yelled under her pillow. That was just so embarrassing! Seeing her daddy masturbate! God, how she wanted to erase that memory.

"I'm a pervert!" Cagalli yelled in her head "I just saw my dad masturbate!"

The following morning, Cagalli came own for breakfast earlier than the usual and today, she was really ready for school. She had her uniform on and all her things were complete. Except for the knowledge in English though, she wasn't able to study after that incident.

As she drank her milk, her daddy came down for breakfast and she almost choked on her milk. And she blushed deeply.

"Good morning, daddy!" Cagalli greeted with fakeness then began to eat her breakfast faster.

"Good morning, baby" He replied as he sat down in front of her "Why are you red? You don't have a fever, do you?"

"N-no, I don't, daddy!" Cagalli replied with a smile, a genuine smile.

Everytime her dad worried about her, she'd always feel the love. And this meant so much to her. It also almost made her forget about last night, ALMOST!!!

"May be we should get you to the doctor" He said.

"Nah, I'm fine!" Cagalli grinned "Honestly! I'm a good girl and I don't get sick!"

"Okay then, baby" He replied "But if you don't feel any better, call me later"

"Yes, daddy!" Cagalli replied.

Later, her father brought her to her school. She met her best friend, Stellar Asuka and her boyfriend, Shin Asuka. Stellar and Shin were both siblings but then they never knew that they were since they were both separated since birth and they met and fell in love with each other.

"Good morning, Cagalli!" Stellar grinned.

"Morning, Zala" Shin greeted.

"Morning!" Cagalli replied with a smile.

Then the trio went in the school…

"Hey, Shin" Cagalli said "I wonder why you never call me Cagalli. You always call me Zala"

"Well, it's simple, stupid" Shin replied.

"Don't call her stupid!" Stellar scolded "Cagalli isn't stupid!"

"Sorry" Shin apologized "Well, you see, Zala, I call you Zala because you don't look like your dad that it makes it hard for me to see you as you dad's daughter so I call you Zala"

"That's lame!" Stellar and Cagalli laughed.

"At least I got a reason!" Shin replied.

"Well, know that you think of it" Stellar thought out loud "You don't look a bit like Mr. Zala or your mom"

"May be your adopted!" Shin suggested.

"That's very impossible" Cagalli replied "Cause, if I am adopted, don't you think my parents would've told me by now?"

"True" Stellar and Shin nodded.

"Or may be I look like my grandparents" Cagalli said "Daddy says that I look like my grandmother! But I never saw her since she died long time ago when I was young"

"Well, even if you don't look like your parents, you're still a Zala" Stellar giggled "You have Zala blood in you, girl! Be proud of that"

Cagalli giggled "Hehehe… Grandfather used to talk about the _Zala Charm _a lot before"

"Zala charm?" Shin asked.

"Yep!" Cagalli smiled "He says that Zala men could attract any kind of woman in the world, young or old, married or not, virgin or slut. Same goes for the women of the family."

"Well, it must be true since you got tons of suitors" Stellar giggled.

"And let's not forget that your dad still has a fan club" Shin added "And did you guys know that our Biology teacher is part of the fan club? No wonder she favors you a lot, Zala! She must want to get to the daughter so that when she gets to your dad, she has you as back-up"

"Ewww!" Cagalli made a face "That's gross! Miss Lyn? Gross! She loves my daddy?!"

"Yep!" Shin nodded.

"Well, I for one, don't like her!" Cagalli said "She is obviously a clinger. And I know that daddy won't like her since hello, who would like that slut? It's very clear that she is one!"

"True" Stellar and Shin nodded in agreement "She is a slut"

Later, during Cagalli's class before lunch, it was Biology. And for some odd reason, she couldn't get her dad off her head!

She was fast asleep dreaming about her dad. His shinny midnight blue hair and his emerald-like green eyes… His muscles… Her on bed… He climbs up on top of her… He was only in his boxers… She was only in her undies… He begins to take her bra off and then…

"Cagalli!" The teacher yelled, snapping Cagalli out of her thoughts.

"Yes, ma'am?" Cagalli quickly replied.

"Where can you find the pancreas in the human body?" Miss Lyn asked.

Cagalli gulped, this was a new lesson, and she was day dreaming of having sex with her dad! Wait, she was dreaming she had sex with her dad! What was going on with her!

Then that Cinderella remix song of its special edition came to her head…

..._ A dream is a wish that your heart makes when you're fast asleep_…

Was that true! A dream is a wish that your heart makes when you're fast asleep?! That couldn't be! That meant that she was wishing that she and her dad would have sex! It was probably okay if it was someone else, but it was her dad of all people! She wished that she' have SEX with her dad!

"Cagalli!" Miss Lyn called again.

"Um… Uh… It's um… F-Found at the…" Cagalli searched her brain but no, it was empty right now. Well, it was out of school subject ideas but it was full of images of her dad!

"At the… Um… The…" Cagalli stuttered.

She breathed in and made a guess "Near the stomach?"

"May tama ka!" Miss Lyn smiled at her like a game show host.

"Huh?" The students looked at her confusedly.

Cagalli relaxed, from her teacher's reaction, it seemed that she was correct. Luckily, she was correct. She slumped back on her seat and fell asleep again. And she had the same dream!

She was on her dad's bed in her undies and he was on top of her. It was nighttime and dim, yet it was very clear. Her dad removed her bra and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips…

"Daddy…" She murmured quietly "Huh!!!"

She woke up and found herself alone in the classroom.

"Dammit…" She muttered "It's already lunch and I fell asleep!"

"What's worse is that I had that dream…" She thought "What's wrong with me? Why am I thinking of perverted thoughts about my dad…?"

Cagalli shook her head and then stood up. Then she noticed that she felt wet between the legs and cursed. This was not her day! She went to the girl's locker room and changed into a new pair of undies and went to lunch.

After classes, she got a call from her dad…

"Hello, daddy?" Cagalli said as she answered.

"Hey, there, baby" Her dad said on the other line "Look, baby, I'm sorry but I can't fetch you from school today. Could you take the bus?"

"Yeah, I can" Cagalli replied.

"You have keys to the house, right?" He asked.

"Yep, I do" Cagalli replied.

"Okay, then. I'll see you later when I get home. Bye-bye, baby" Then he hung up.

Then Cagalli rode on the bus. As she was riding, she tried so much not to fall asleep afraid that she'd dream of that again! Within thirty minutes, she arrived home.

When she got home, she immediately took a warm bath in the tub. Slowly, she drifted to sleep again.

A figure slowly crept in the bathroom, the figure got in the tub slowly. Cagalli opened her eyes a bit and saw her dad in front of her wearing nothing! Before she could say anything, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips as his hands roamed around her body, going lower and lower.

His kiss crept slowly to her neck. She threw her head back giving him more space on her neck. He caressed her stomach, going lower to her nether region. She gasped as she felt his hand slipping in her slowly.

"AHHH!!!" Cagalli yelled and woke up from her dream "That's it! I'm not sleeping! This is weird!!!"

She got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself and drained the water from the tub. Then she changed to her house clothes and did some cleaning around the whole house! The last place she cleaned was her dad's room.

She was sweeping the floor while humming a tune, when all of a sudden, in her mind, played her dreams. She quickly finished sweeping the floor but then, had the urge to lie down on her father's king sized bed.

She didn't know what came over her body and she got on his bed. She got his pillow and hugged it close to her. It smelled like him… It aroused her and her dreams played non-stop in her head.

"Daddy" She murmured.

The image of her dad finger fucking her played in her head, giving her the urge to finger fuck herself. She zipped open her pants and pulled down her panties. She inserted one finger in and began to move in and out of herself.

Then she placed in two, then three and quickened her pace. She moaned a bit as she imagined her dad being the one finger fucking her. And the pillow's scent got her more aroused.

"Daddy… Uhhh… Ahhh… Umph… Mmm… Dad… Daddy…" She moaned as her pace quickened even more.

"Ahhh! Dad!" She let out a light yell as she had her orgasm.

"Baby?" She heard her dad's shocked voice say.

Her eyes ripped open, she was face to face with her dad! He was staring at her half-naked self. Embarrassing!

"Dad-Daddy?" She gasped.

**--Lemon Cut--**

Cagalli laid her head down on his chest and he had his arms around her protectively.

"I love you, Athrun" Cagalli said as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too, Cagalli" He replied and caressed her hair as she slowly drifted to sleep.

Once she had fallen fast asleep, Athrun wrapped themselves in a blanket and held her closer to him and closed his eyes to sleep.

"Cagalli…" He muttered before sleep took over him.

This time, Cagalli was not afraid to fall asleep and dream anymore. Because now, she didn't have to dream anymore, she has him outside dream world and that was best.

**THE END**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! If you want to read the lemon scene, just go to my profile page and click my homepage to get there. Thanks, again! Don't forget to review!


End file.
